Panique à la fabrique
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Le lutin Cherlocolmes venait de faire tomber le dernier stock de jouets de la fabrique. Des milliers de pièces éparpillées au sol. Noël est en danger, et le Père Noël en route. Quelqu'un va en payer le prix. [One Shot spécial Noël ! Et en plus vous avez le droit de me frapper.]


**Panique à la fabrique**

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock Holmes appartient à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit One Shot spécial Noël. Enfin. Plus ou moins. Exceptionnellement, vous avez le droit de me frapper, fouetter, torturer, acidifier ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'écrire ça, c'est mon cerveau qui l'a décidé. Avec l'appui d'une de mes amies qui m'a encouragé à l'écrire ! XD Tout est de sa faute. C'était juste un rêve à la base. Enfin vous verrez XD

**Résumé : **Le lutin Cherlocolmes venait de faire tomber le dernier stock de jouets de la fabrique. Des milliers de pièces éparpillées au sol. Noël est en danger, et le Père Noël en route. Quelqu'un va en payer le prix.

Le lutin Cherlocolmes venait de faire tomber le stock entier de jouets, ce qui représentait environ la moitié des jouets du monde entier. Tant de jouets qui ne pourraient pas être livrés alors que Noël approchaient à grands pas. C'était un véritable massacre. Des pièces dispersées partout, des poupées abandonnées gisaient au sol, d'autres dans une position compromettante. Des lego et des puzzles s'étaient dispersés dans un grand mélange. Et le pire de tout, c'était les pas du Père Noël faisant déjà trembler la Terre au dessus de la fabrique.

Le lutin Jonatson tenta en vain d'aider son confrère, avec l'aide de quelques autres lutins, mais le mal était fait, et le Père Noël venait de pénétrer la fabrique. Il posa ses deux énormes bottes devant les tout petites mains du lutin Cherlocolmes et se pencha vers lui, prenant sa plus grosse voix sortant de son énorme bouche de Père Noël.

« OH ! OH ! OH ! Que signifie ce cohu-bohu ?! Qui est le moustachu qui a renversé la hotte de jouets ?!

- C'est le lutin Cherlocolmes, Maître Père Noël, rapporta presque immédiatement le lutin Pleurderson, lui attirant les foudres des autres lutins.

- Est-ce vrai lutin Cherlocolmes ? »

Le lutin Cherlocolmes hocha lentement la tête, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du Père Noël. Quand on le contrariait, le Père Noël pouvait se transformer en Père Fouettard, et il se faisait alors appeler Maître Moriarty, pour que tous les lutins le craignent. Et malheureusement pour lui, le Père Noël arracha sa grosse barbe blanche pour laisser place à une longue barbe noire.

Il était le Maître Suprême du Royaume des Jouets. Et son rang lui permettait d'obtenir absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de ses subordonnés. Commettre une bêtise comme briser un jouet était banni par l'exil dans le monde réel, à jamais. Le Père Noël était désormais en train de regarder les pièces face à lui, écrasant parfois un bras de poupées de ses énormes pieds, parce que lui avait le droit de tout.

C'est alors qu'une clochette ténébreuse résonna dans l'obscurité. Le renne Sebby, l'esclave (sexuel ?) du Père Noël, son nez rouge brillant sous les leds de la fabrique, surmonté du lutin-chef Microsoft – il paraît que toute le pays des Jouets lui appartient ! – entrèrent dans la fabrique. Le renne attrapa le lutin Pleurderson et l'avala tout cru, provoquant un cri d'horreur dans les rangs des lutins.

Le Père Noël tapota gentiment la tête de Sebby qui poussa un grondement satisfait. Le lutin-chef Microsoft, qui était en charge de l'escadron dont faisait parti le lutin Cherlocolmes, observa un long moment avant de se tourner vers ses employés.

« Cette portée est défectueuse, Père Noël, dit-il d'une voix suave qui traduisait quelque chose d'interdit chez les lutins. Nous devrions la remplacer.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! hurla Père Noël de sa plus grosse voix effrayante. Même le Lapin de Pâques ne voudra pas d'eux. Qu'on les exile tous. »

Un cri d'horreur se répandit chez les lutins, tandis que le Père Noël retirait le nez du renne Sebby pour ouvrir un grand portail. Il lança un regard dédaigneux à Microsoft.

« Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Tu plonges avec eux.

- Mais enfin…

- Tu préfères être mangé par Sebby ? »

Le lutin Microsoft rejoignit le groupe sans broncher. Le Père Noël émit un « OH ! OH ! OH ! » et le portail s'ouvrit. Il toucha alors le lutin Cherlocolmes.

« Toi, tu es condamné à être dénué de tout sentiment. Tu finiras tes jours seul et malheureux. Avec…. Avec Jonatson, tiens, puisque que vous sembliez si proches. »

Le portail s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds, tous les lutins furent engloutis par l'immense faille. Des sapins de Noël leur étaient arrachés, ainsi que leurs costumes. Microsoft, qui refusait de mourir, attrapa alors l'énorme pied du Père Noël, et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva Sherlock Holmes dans notre monde, privé de tout sentiment, seul, malheureux et avec John Watson. Le Père Noël devint définitivement James Moriarty. On raconte parfois que les enfants ont vu Noël disparaître avec leur arrivée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lapin de Pâques reprit la relève et distribua des œufs de Pâques à tous les enfants à Noël. C'est ainsi que commença le règne tyrannique du Lapin du Pâques sur la Fabrique à Jouets alors que le Père Noël et ses lutins luttaient désormais pour survivre dans notre monde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dernière petite note de l'auteur : Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël avec un mois d'avance. Vous savez désormais pourquoi le Père Noël n'existe plus et qu'on trouve beaucoup (trop) de chocolat dans nos fêtes de fin d'années ! Allez-y, déchaînez votre rage dans les reviews, je vous accueillerai avec plaisir !_


End file.
